


【高山原也】霜雪迟来

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【高山原也】霜雪迟来

1.  
晚饭时妈妈又做了我最讨厌的炒青菜，在爸爸的横眉怒视下我勉强夹了一块放在碗里，正准备硬着头皮吃下去呢，院子里走进来一个人。  
是疯老高。  
虽然大家伙都这么叫他，但其实他并不疯，他只是有点执拗，据说按他从前的身份，完全可以住进政府提供的养老院，而且还能领好多退休金，但他通通不接受，宁愿一个人住在后山的石洞里，靠四处讨饭过生活。  
跟别的讨饭人不同，疯老高的讨饭就只是讨饭，饭菜多了他还不要，说够吃就行，其他钱啊物品之类的，也不要，说他一个人住用不着。

 

我爸妈虽说经常接济他吃食，但从不允许我靠近他，大概怕我染上他的“疯病”。可小孩子的好奇心是挡不住的，更何况后山太适合冒险——我和疯老高熟稔起来就是因为一次冒险。

 

那天我和几个小伙伴打赌，谁能第一个找到疯老高住的山洞，其他落后的就得给这个人买五瓶汽水。  
我们在一个干涸的大土沟前停下脚步，有人退缩了，可我不死心，拽起一旁的老树藤就往对面荡去，结果不出意外，我失足掉了下去。  
沟上的小伙伴有的哭有的叫，奈何附近压根没有大人经过，最后他们决定回去喊人，就把我一个人抛下了。  
没过多久天就开始落雨，我坐在原地大哭，然后听到一个声音在上面喊：“抓住绳子！”  
就这样我结识了疯老高。

 

他带我去了他住的山洞里躲雨，就在大土沟对面，还拿出珍藏许久的零食给我吃，我一看保质日期，果断选择拒绝。  
“要是他们回来找不到我怎么办？”我问。  
“我有机关。”他指了指石床边一直延伸到外面的绳子，中途绕过一个木制转盘，反正我是不太懂其中原理，但他解释说有人路过大土沟木盘里的铃铛就会响动。  
“好厉害。”我蹲在木盘前研究了许久。  
“这雨也不知会下多久。”他莫名长叹一口气。  
我也跟着惆怅起来。  
石壁上随着雨水降临而渗出水珠，冬天一定会很冷吧，我想。  
“你为什么不去住政府砌的大房子啊？”我问他。  
疯老高笑了笑，“孩子，今天遇着你也是缘分，”他用粗糙的大手摸摸我的后脑勺，“很久没人陪我说话了——你要听故事吗？”  
“故事？好啊好啊！”我连连点头。

 

故事要从五十多年前说起，那时候人们还不喊他疯老高，他有大名，叫高嘉朗——

 

2.  
高嘉朗在家里排名第六，上面五个哥哥，下面两个妹妹。农村人好生养，只盼多些劳动力，所以高嘉朗七岁就跟在哥哥后面给地主家干活了，那时他人还没牛高，却要拽着绳子深一脚浅一脚在田里放牛。  
虽说生活艰苦，但他苦中作乐，得空就和村里同龄孩子玩时兴的小游戏，所幸他照顾的牛也乖，从不要他担心。  
时间一晃九年，这天是他十六岁生辰，嗯……大概吧，其实他并不记得自己是啥时候出生的，即便是他爹娘也不记得。但自从他见识过地主家小儿子生日宴的仗势后，就萌发了“都是人凭啥活得差别那么大”的想法，于是在他可能十六岁生辰的这天，他从地主家厨房捡了点剩饭剩菜，邀请同龄玩伴一同参加他的生日宴。  
牛就是在那个时候跑没的。  
他翻遍整座山头，直到太阳落山也没找到一丁点牛的影子。  
五哥在山脚拦住他，说不用回去了，回去得没命。  
“我听说隔壁村有队伍在招兵，你就去那儿吧。”五哥拍拍他的肩。  
“可是爹娘……”他抹了把眼泪。  
“这就是爹娘的意思，我们天生贱命，能活一个是一个，你只管去就是，千万别回头。”  
于是他连夜赶去临村，又马不停蹄地追上队伍，从此告别家乡，一路南去。

 

这一走就是三个春秋。

 

刚开始高嘉朗做的是师长身边的警务员，后来人数日渐减少，他就扛着枪上前线去了。上前线就得负伤，他全身大大小小数十道疤，最严重一次昏迷不醒，战友差点把他就地掩埋，当时他脑子还能思考，就是嘴巴说不出话，拼尽全力才动了动手指。也得亏身边的救护人员眼尖，大呼：“这人还活着！这人还活着！”  
高嘉朗登时发誓：等醒了一定要娶这个救命恩人。  
可当他真正醒过来时，才发现半昏迷情况下听力不行，那喊话的分明是个男的，而且，他越看那个男的越眼熟。  
终于，他按捺不住好奇心：“你叫啥名啊？”  
“刘也。”那人回答。  
哦！高嘉朗恍然大悟——昔年让他心生嫉妒的地主家小儿子，不就是眼前这个人吗？  
“你咋跑这儿来了？”他拉着刘也的手笑。  
“土匪下山，我家里人都死了。”刘也说得云淡风轻。  
高嘉朗心里却“咯噔”一下。  
“放心吧，你家里没事，我走时你两个妹妹都嫁人了。”刘也说着掀开他的被褥，“转过去点，我给你擦擦身子。”  
“哦哦！”高嘉朗连忙侧过去。  
瘫了多日，他都闻到身上的臭味，但刘也却一点不嫌弃，手法更是异常温柔，软软的指头尖划过高嘉朗背后皮肤，激得他一个战栗。  
“医护人员少，照顾不过来，你有什么问题要自己说，别干等着。”刘也替他抹了把脸。一股好闻的药味从刘也袖子里飘出来，高嘉朗耳根发热，忙扯起被子捂住。  
“我先走了，你再睡会儿。”高嘉朗隔着被子听到刘也极轻的声音，像微风一样，缓缓吹进他心里。  
他便想起了一些往事。

 

高嘉朗第一次见到刘也时，是十三岁那年，当然刘小少爷是一直住在府上的，只不过高家的身份低微，不配进入后院。  
偶遇发生时，高嘉朗正好经过后院围墙，看到墙头上坐着个人，狐狸毛的领子拥着雪白一张脸，像冰雕出来的假人儿。  
五哥曾和他说过神话故事里的仙子，面若春水、眼如藏星、肤似凝霜，当时高嘉朗小小的脑袋瓜子里完全幻想不出那是个什么形象，直到刘也出现，他大概知道仙子长啥样了。  
刘也就跨坐在墙头朝他笑，说：“我的风筝吹到树上去了，我拿不到。”  
底下一群丫鬟婆子闹哄哄地吵着，高嘉朗无视她们，三两下爬到树顶，把风筝取下来递给了刘也。  
虽说之后屁股上挨了几下板子，但他觉得心甘情愿。  
即便后来他再没能和刘也说上一句话。

 

养伤期间高嘉朗十分无聊，正好村里乡亲们都让自家小孩去医护站送饭，他便带着那群孩子去河里捉鱼、去树上掏鸟，去田里摘野花，捆成一束放在刘也的窗边。  
“你要是闲就帮我打杂。”刘也仍是不笑也不皱眉的平淡表情。  
“谁想打杂啊，”高嘉朗哀嚎，“欸你帮我跟组织上说，我伤都好全了，可以回前线去——”  
刘也“砰”一声关上窗。  
高嘉朗蹲在窗棂下，以为不出片刻那束花就会被扔出窗外。  
但结果并没有。  
甚至后来刘也还用树藤编了一个小花篮，把那些花放在里面，直到全部枯萎都没丢。

 

刚入秋的时候，高嘉朗接到组织上的通知，和其它几个同志奉命赶往新的根据地。  
临别前他握着刘也的手紧了又紧，“等我……我们回来。”  
刘也难得露出慌乱的神情，一向平静的眼眸微微发红，“一定要平安。”

 

直到走出十里地，高嘉朗才发现腰袋里放着一把干花，小小的、泛着枯黄，一如眼下时节田埂上应有的色彩，颓唐又凄清。

 

这一别又是三个春秋，腰袋里的干花碎成尘屑，和漏进袋里的雨水混合，等风干后牢牢粘在布料上。

 

高嘉朗再见到刘也时，胡子已经遮住下巴，导致对方第一眼还没认出他来。  
彼时刘也正在卫生院门口晒被单，风吹着黄白交错的被单飘飘扬扬，高嘉朗穿过层层阻碍去捉刘也压在晾衣绳上的手，一把将对方搂进怀里。  
刘也吓了一跳，当即挥拳打在高嘉朗胸口。  
高嘉朗吃痛地直拧眉毛：“要死了要死了！伤口又裂了！”  
听出他的声音刘也便笑了，笑着笑着又哭起来，“我以为你死了。”他两眼红成兔子。  
“命大呗。”高嘉朗挠挠头。  
犹记当时那场恶战，身边战友一个个倒下，他抱着赴死的决心拔出大刀——救援队伍从天降临，他们彻底反攻，赢得了最后的胜利。

 

“真疼呢，”高嘉朗揉着被刘也捶过的地方，“伤口还没好全。”  
“我给你重新包扎。”刘也领他回屋里坐下，老旧的木桌上放着一个藤编小花篮，篮里一簇野花，红的黄的粉的，开得热热闹闹。  
刘也小心翼翼地拆下纱布，红色的血丝丝渗透出来，沟壑交错的胸口，新的老的伤口添了又添。  
“哭什么呀？”高嘉朗摸摸他的脸。  
“还走么？”刘也哽咽着问。  
“暂时不走，得听组织安排。”高嘉朗道。  
“那就好……那就好……”

 

之后几天高嘉朗常去看望刘也，有时带一块河里捡的彩色石头，有时是树上的野果子，他们坐在破旧的卫生院后门口，看孩子们在石阶上爬上爬下。  
“什么时候才能胜利呢？”刘也时常叹息。  
“快了，快了。”高嘉朗总是这么回答。  
然而没等到胜利的曙光降临，敌军大轰炸就开始了。

 

接到上级命令的高嘉朗跟随大部队保护老百姓往东撤退，途中他看到刘也在卫生院的其他共事者，一打听才知道刘也没能跟上来。  
“好像被埋在乱石堆里了。”一个小姑娘哭着道。  
“高嘉朗！”指导员大喝一声，却拦不住狂奔而去的身影。

 

脚边尘土飞扬，耳边轰隆作响，死亡一次次与他擦肩而过，他拧着一股劲往前冲，直到真的从石堆里扒拉出一个人形。  
“刘也！刘也！”他把那具软趴趴的身子抱在怀里，指尖的血和那人脸上的混在一起。“别怕啊，我带你走。”他弯腰把人背上，深一脚浅一脚踩在高低不平的路面。他害怕极了，第一次上战场也没这么害怕，被敌人包围、断水断粮也没这么害怕。  
“你别死啊刘也！”他边跑边哭。  
大概老天爷不忍收，他们竟然成功追上大部队。  
但刘也伤得太重了，医疗设施不齐全，各类药物也缺失，高嘉朗眼看着他一日接一日地昏迷，有人认为刘也绝无生还可能，与其拖累队伍速度，不如……  
“放你娘的屁！”高嘉朗怒不可遏，“要走你们走，我留下来陪他！”  
指导员一个暴栗砸醒了他：“高嘉朗！你是个军人！”  
“可当初……当初我要被埋掉时，是他救了我……”这个铁骨铮铮的军人落下泪来。  
指导员叹口气，最终给高嘉朗匀了辆板车来。  
高嘉朗把刘也放在板车上，慢慢拖着跟在队伍后面。  
他们走过淌水的小溪，走过荒芜的田野，在经过一块乱葬岗时，刘也忽然睁开眼：“我这是在哪儿啊？”  
高嘉朗激动得说不出话来，好半天才结结巴巴道：“在在在……乱乱乱……乱葬……”  
“你不会要把我埋了吧？”刘也努了努干裂发白的嘴唇，忽而笑了。

 

都说阴曹地府走一趟回来的人，是命硬得阎王不敢收，抵达安全区前，刘也的身子骨奇竟迹般日日好起来。  
这晚星空灿烂，高嘉朗和刘也坐在人群外的土堆上说话，夜风带来远处潮湿的空气，不知名的小虫在草丛里哼哼唧唧。  
“你说现在这个情况啊，找个媳妇还真不容易。”高嘉朗突然感慨起来。  
“你什么意思？”刘也白他一眼。  
高嘉朗挠了挠头，“我说要不……要不咱俩以后就凑合过呗？”  
刘也笑了，眼睛像天上的星星一样亮闪闪。他说：“行呗。”

 

3.  
“后来呢？”我听得津津有味，疯子高却忽然停下了。  
“后来就是战争啊，到处打仗到处跑，抗日完了又内战。我俩经常分散，最长一次他以为我真的死了，天天给我烧纸钱，烧着烧着我又回去了。”疯子高说着自己就先笑了起来。  
“那他现在去哪儿了？”我问。  
但问出口就后悔了，很明显，这个刘也已经不在了，不然怎么会丢下疯子高一个人？  
“就是那个十年特殊时期嘛，”疯子高嗓音低沉，“我们一起被批斗，然后我就被带到北边去，他留在南边。等我回来的时候，才知道他没能熬过前一个冬天。”  
洞外的雨停了，我听到爸妈的呼喊声。  
“回去吧。”疯子高说。  
我有些难过的低着头，“那我明天再来找你。”  
“好。”疯子高摸摸我的头，把零食塞进我手里。这一次我没有丢开。

 

令我更难过的是，第二天我没能再见到疯子高，我是说，活的疯子高。  
我站在妈妈身后，看村里几个壮汉把他从石洞里抬出来，他们走后我在洞口地上捡到一张照片，照片上的两个人已经看不清面貌了，但我猜得到他们就是故事里的高嘉朗和刘也。照片背面写了三行字，看得出被日日描摹，内容仍旧清晰，写的是：自你走后，时间行缓，霜雪迟来。

 

5.  
大学毕业后的第一年夏天，我带着男朋友回到老家，好不容易应付爸妈吃完饭，我便提出要带他去一个神秘的地方。  
这个地方就是村尾的公墓，一路上我把高嘉朗和刘也的故事说给他听，他听后十分感慨，又在看到照片后决定拍一个微电影。  
他是学导演的，在校成绩优异，我相信他能拍好。  
我把修复过的照片压在高嘉朗墓碑前，并告诉他我们的计划。  
回去时我们又谈起微电影的事，等红灯的空挡我突然看到路边蹲着两个小孩，他们动作齐划地抬头朝我笑，我莫名觉得眼熟，当我再回头看时，他们已经不见了。


End file.
